


Out of All Odds

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins returns to the Shire to find an old friend, but he was not expecting what was to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A King's One and a Burglar's Match](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/123408) by slayer of destiny. 



"And who is this person you pledged your service to, this Thorin Oakenshield?" asked the auctioneer as Bilbo was about to answer when a voice answered behind him.

"He is right here" said the voice. Bilbo turned around and saw Thorin Oakenshield himself with Fili, Kili, Oín, and a female Elf by his side.

"Thorin! Fili! Kili! I thought you were dead!" cried Bilbo as he came up to the dwarves.

"They just managed to survive the wounds that were given to them.  But they are still weak" said Oín.

Bilbo helped Fili and Kili into Bag-End, while Oín took Thorin inside and set them on the floor. The elf stayed by Kili for a moment to go running in the kitchen for herbs.

"I am going to get chairs" said Bilbo as he was about to run outside Bag-End for the furniture that was not sold yet, but Thorin grabbed onto Bilbo's arm.

"Don't...leave...me...again" huffed Thorin, "I thought...I lost you...after the battle...when you thought...I was dead. I am...so sorry...for doing that...to you."

"I am happy your alive, but why follow me all the way to Bag-End? You could of sent me a letter telling me you were alive, and that Fili and Kili were too" said Bilbo. 

"I wanted...to see you again. I...missed you... so much" said Thorin through his puffs of air.

Thorin held Bilbo's face as Bilbo held onto Thorin's hand. Thorin drew Bilbo closer to him, and lightly kissed him.

The Elf ran back inside the smial with herbs in hand to find Bilbo and Thorin kissing. "I... had to take these... from your garden, Mr..." stumbled the Elf.

"Bilbo Baggins. And if we are asking for names, I would like to know yours" said Bilbo as he drew away from Thorin.

"Tauriel, Silvan Elf from the Woodland Realm, but banished from returning" said the elf.

"It is very nice to meet you, Tauriel" said Bilbo. Tauriel and Oín got to work on Fili and Kili's wounds, while Bilbo stayed by Thorin's side.

Once done with Fili and Kili, Tauriel and Oín focused solely on Thorin, while Bilbo gave Fili and Kili each a room. As much as he cared for Thorin, he didn't want to see that wound on his stomach that he remembers too well. Fili and Kili had healed quickly compared to Thorin after the battle, and Bilbo found them roaming around in the room. Bilbo urged them to sit down, while Thorin was being healed by Tauriel and Oín. 

"Bilbo, do you like Uncle?" asked Kili as he and Fili sat down on the floor. 

"Thorin and I are very good friends" said Bilbo.

"No, he means do you  _like_ Thorin?" asked Fili. Bilbo wrinkles his nose at that and turned his head before the blushing became noticeable. Fili and Kili snickered at Bilbo, as he turned his head back to them. They asked Bilbo again, but only got Bilbo to blush deeper.

"I might like him more than just a friend, but me and him kissing was out of missing each other" said Bilbo blushing once again. Fili and Kili smiled at each other.

"Bilbo, Uncle cares about you. He would not have gone all this way here injured, if he didn't like you" said Kili. 

"I appreciate him coming, but I fear it will not help his condition any better" said Bilbo.

"The other dwarves are coming here soon. Dis will take care of Erebor, until we can return" said Fili.

"I will make arrangements then" said Bilbo as he left the room and made ready for the other nine dwarves to arrive. 

He came back to where Tauriel and Oín were healing Thorin, and found them happier to see Thorin being able to breath and speak normally. Bilbo smiled at Thorin, who gestured for Bilbo to come by his side. Thorin held Bilbo's hand, while looking at each other.

"Thorin...do you like me?" asked Bilbo.

"You are very nice and caring. I would give anything to be with you our entire lives" said Thorin. Bilbo leaned forward and kissed Thorin. 

"That is what I wanted ever since we met" said Bilbo.


	2. Chapter 2

"May I call you my One?" asked Thorin.

"You may" said Bilbo kissing Thorin again.

Thorin took a strand of Bilbo's hair and weaved a braid into it.

"What is it?" asked Bilbo looking at the braid.

"This is a courting braid" said Thorin. 

"How may I accept it?" asked Bilbo.

"By putting one in mine" said Thorin as he guided Bilbo's hands to weave the braid in Thorin's hair.

Once done. Thorin looked at the braid and smiled at Bilbo. "You did a very good job. Thank you again for everything" said Thorin.

"It was no problem" said Bilbo. Thorin reached for Bilbo's ears and rubbed the edges of them. Bilbo moved away from Thorin, and touched his ears.

"I'm sorry. Hobbit ears are very sensitive to touch" said Bilbo.

"It was no problem. I didn't know, but I wouldn't touch them again" said Thorin. 

Soon afterwards the rest of the dwarves arrived at Bag-End. They were worried out of their minds for Thorin, but was relived to see him healthy and happy.

They soon found out about Thorin and Bilbo's courtship together just by looking at their braids. Dwalin and Balin were the most happy to see their leader happy and to see their Hobbit with him.

That night when Bilbo and Thorin lay together, Thorin tapped Bilbo awake."Yes, Thorin" said Bilbo.

"Do you want to go back to Erebor with me?" asked Thorin.

"I just got back to the Shire, but when will you be coming back?" asked Bilbo.

"In a few weeks. Dis has it taken care of, but she can't manage on entire kingdom on her own" said Thorin.

"I will gladly come with you,  my king" said Bilbo.

"And I would be happy to have you with me, my consort" said Thorin.

"Are you going to ask me to marry you when we get to Erebor?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes I will. After all you are my One,  and I will not lose you again" said Thorin. 

"You will not lose me, and I will not lose you" said Bilbo.

They fell asleep with their arms around each other. 

Tauriel came in to check on Kili. She remembered him lying at Ravenhill, and she thought he was dead. But was happy to see him alive and well. Tauriel came up to Kili and leaned down to kiss him. Kili woke up to find her kissing him on the lips.

"Tauriel" said Kili.

"Kili" said Tauriel. "I am here to check on you."

Tauriel raised Kili's shirt and revealed the bandages from the wound on his heart that Bolg had given him. The wound wasn't infected and had closed,  but she still checked to see if anything would happen to it.

"Tauriel, I am healing just fine" said Kili. 

"I still want to make sure your fully healed, especially when you are going back to Erebor" said Tauriel.

"Come with me, Tauriel. I know your people are back in Mirkwood,  but my feelings for you are still true. I love you, Tauriel" said Kili taking her hand.

"I love you too, Kili. I will go back to Erebor with you" said Tauriel as Kili leaned forward and took Tauriel's hair.

"If it is okay with you, I would like to court you" said Kili.

"I will let you" said Tauriel. Kili started braiding Tauriel's hair. Once done he looked up at Tauriel as she grabbed onto Kili and kissed him, as she put a courting braid into Kili's hair.

"You will always be mine" said Kili.

"Until the end" said Tauriel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add an inappropriate part into this chapter, and I know one of my viewers is only twelve, I put a # sigh in the beginning and end of the part, just for those who don't want to read it.  
> I also want to say that I know nothing about sex scenes, only from fan fiction and some TV do know anything about it

Bilbo woke up in the night to find Thorin in between Bilbo's legs. Thorin looked up at Bilbo and smiled. 

"Thorin, we are not doing this now" said Bilbo.

"Why not?" asked Thorin continuing to smile at Bilbo.

"It's late" said Bilbo, "We both are tired, and you are too injured to do so."

"I may be injured, but I can still love my One" said Thorin.

"Thorin please. I don't want to injury you more than you already are" said Bilbo who was trying not to smile.

"Just one time,  before we head back to Erebor" said Thorin.

"We don't leave until your better" said Bilbo.

"And I won't let you leave" said Thorin as he opened Bilbo's legs apart farther.

"Just this one time,  and that is it" said Bilbo. Thorin smiled at Bilbo as Thorin kissed Bilbo.

#

Thorin moved to undress Bilbo while he took to undressing Thorin. Once all clothes were off, Thorin moved between Bilbo's legs as Thorin took Bilbo's cock and placed it in his mouth as he started sucking on it with Bilbo whimpering. 

Thorin sucked onto it a little longer before drawing it out of his mouth. Bilbo knew he would tease before Thorin would give love to Bilbo. But the thoughts were short as Thorin placed a finger into Bilbo's hole and started pumping it in and out with Bilbo wanting more as he opened his legs as much as he could with Thorin putting another finger in and continuing the pumping. 

"Oh, Thorin" said Bilbo whimpering as Thorin smiled at him before placing a third finger in and making sure Bilbo was ready for him. Then he pulled out his fingers as he moved up Bilbo until he could feel Thorin's cock gently rubbing against Bilbo's. 

"Are you ready,  my sweet Hobbit?" asked Thorin purring. 

"Make love to me,  Thorin" said Bilbo as Thorin gently pressed his cock into Bilbo's with Bilbo moaning and Thorin looking up at him. 

"How does it feel? Am I hurting you?" asked Thorin slightly worried.

"Your cock feels beautiful, I am just making sure you are not going to be hurting when you start moving" said Bilbo making himself comfortable under Thorin, who started moving his hips against Bilbo's with slow pumps until Thorin moved faster with Bilbo and Thorin kissing one another. Once they were both panting, Thorin laid down on top of Bilbo with them both being connected together as Thorin still continued to move back and forth slowly.

Bilbo rolled him over so he was sitting on top of Thorin as he pulled out of Thorin and started teasing him by placing a finger into Thorin's hole with more being added while pumping until he pulled out and lined himself to Thorin. Bilbo gently pressed himself inside Thorin as he moaned with Bilbo smiling. 

"How does mine feel, my king?" asked Bilbo as Thorin slightly squeezed his legs as he could fell Bilbo better.

"Yours is perfect, small maybe, but feels very nice. Now start moving, my hobbit" said Thorin as Bilbo started rocking back and forth as they kissed each other until Bilbo was tired out and laid on Thorin's chest.

#

The next morning,  Bilbo got up and wrote to the Thain of him staying in Erebor, but to come every few years to keep claim on Bag-End. A few weeks later the dwarves with Bilbo and Tauriel headed to Erebor.

Bilbo stayed by Thorin's side, while Tauriel stayed by Kili's side. Oín continued to check on Fili, Kili, and Thorin's conditions.  Bilbo started get sick during the journey, which made them worried about him. But the sickness went away a few days after the beginning of their journey. 

Two weeks after leaving Bag-End,  they arrived in Rivendell. Elrond greeted them with kindness. 

"So we have sixteen members of this company" said Elrond looking at all of them. The company looked around for the sixteenth member. 

"There is fifteen of us" said Balin. "Unless someone has joined our company."

"One of the members of your company is expecting a child" said Elrond. The company looked at Tauriel.

"Don't look to me" said Tauriel, "I bear no child."

"Then who is it?" asked Thorin. 

"I am" said Bilbo.  They all turned to him and looked shocked at him. Then looked at his stomach,  which was slightly sticking out from his clothing.

"But Men don't bear children" said Thorin as he stepped up to Bilbo. 

"Men might not, but male Hobbits can" said Bilbo. Thorin came up to Bilbo and held his stomach. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Thorin as he could not help but smile.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, for all of you" said Bilbo."I just didn't think I would bear one for you so soon."

"Thank you so much, Bilbo" said Thorin as he kissed Bilbo. 

"It is both of yours?" asked Elrond. Thorin and Bilbo nodded to Elrond,  who smiled at them.

"And I wasn't expecting you to break the news to the company" said Thorin, "But I am happy you did."

"Elves notice those things better than most do. Congrats on the child, and hope you have a safe journey to Erebor" said Elrond. 

That night Oín and a group of Elves checked on Bilbo's progress through the pregnancy. He was small, but he was still on track for being almost two months along.

The dwarves thanked him over and over again for the child, but he waved them off. "I decided to do this for you all,  and for that I am grateful to give a child" said Bilbo. "I knew how much this means to you all."

They left him alone with Thorin, as they sent a raven to Erebor of the news to Dis.

Dis sat on the throne weeks after her brother and sons run back to Bilbo  and made her worried sick. A raven came from outside and sat beside her and spoke to her of the news of the dwarves returning back to Erebor, and of Bilbo.

Dis was happy beyond any for Bilbo and Thorin. "Hope they return home safely" said Dis as the raven flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

The dwarves left the next day from Rivendell. Bilbo was put in front with Thorin, but soon Bilbo was riding with Thorin on the same pony. Thorin had his arms around Bilbo's stomach, as Bilbo held onto the reigns. 

That night, Thorin was found rubbing Bilbo's stomach as Bilbo slightly glared at him. "Are you going to do this the entire journey?" asked Bilbo.

"I might" said Thorin smiling at him, "I love children as much as the next dwarf or hobbit."

"I will have to ask you to slightly stop the stomach rubbing" said Bilbo, "as much as it is nice,  you will have more time to do that when we get to Erebor."

"I want to enjoy the child before it's born as much as possible" said Thorin as he continued rubbing Bilbo's stomch. Bilbo sighed but soon fell asleep.

"Do you think Dwalin and Ori like each other" said Thorin. Bilbo snapped awake and looked at Thorin.

"What?" asked Bilbo sleepily. 

"Dwalin always helped Ori during the journey,  and even now they seem to be close" said Thorin.

"They would be cute together, but will Dori and Balin agree to it?" asked Bilbo.

"Maybe in the end, but they are both very protective over their younger brother" said Thorin, "as we will be with our child." Bilbo fell back to sleep as Thorin pull his chin on Bilbo's shoulder and fell asleep with his hands on Bilbo's stomach.  

The next morning they set out and soon after they came over the Misty Mountains. Once they had reached beyond the Carrock and was nearing Beorn's house.

"We should be cautious around his house, even though we are friends with him" said Thorin as they drew near to his house.

But their fears went away when he came out and greeted them. "Welcome back, Thorin Oakenshield and company" said Beorn as he eyed each one of them until he reached Bilbo and looked at him sidelong. 

"It seems your hobbit has more to him then I first thought" said Beorn with a small grin. Bilbo sighed slightly as he was helped down from his pony, being almost four months along and his stomach growing every single day.

"Hullo again, Beorn" said Bilbo with his hands resting on his stomach. Beorn was slightly speechless as he stared at Bilbo. Then at last he nodded and lead them inside his home.

"I will help you in anyway I can,  especially for your hobbit seeing that he is expecting" said Beorn. 

"We will be fine once we reach Erebor, but any assistance would be helpful" said Thorin as he stayed near Bilbo. 

"And since it is both of yours, judging by how much you care for the hobbit dearly" said Beorn looking at both Bilbo and Thorin, then turned to Tauriel who was staring at him.

"You are one of those Wood Elves who live in Mirkwood, if I am not mistaken" said Beorn looking down at Tauriel.

"Yes, but I have lived among these dwarves for some time. They are my kin now, but I am still a Silvan elf" said Tauriel.

"May you enjoy your journey with them" said Beorn as they sat and ate in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, they left Beorn and continued to Mirkwood. As before they entered in,  but with Gandalf.  They stayed on the path through the entire forest. When they came to the other side of Mirkwood, they had not expected to see Thranduil with his army and people. 

"We heard about your hobbit, and we came to welcome you back" said Thranduil.

Bilbo bowed to them -even though it was hard for him with his stomach in a big baby bump- as Thranduil did likewise. They followed the elves into the Woodland Realm. Thranduil brought Tauriel to him as the dwarves ate the feast provided.

"So you like the dwarf?" asked Thranduil as he came to her. 

"Yes, my lord" said Tauriel, "we have grown rather fond of each other."

"I will give you my lead, if you want to marry him" said Thranduil.  Tauriel bowed to him and smiled.

"Thank you my lord" said Tauriel.

"I know you will be happy with him" said Thranduil with a smile. 

Tauriel ran back to Kili and kissed him.

"Once we get back to Erebor, we're getting married" said Tauriel as she kissed him again, while he put his arms around her.

Thorin smiled at them, and they turned to him. "I will give you leave to marry each other, when we come to Erebor" said Thorin, "I have to worry about Bilbo as well." Thorin continued rubbing Bilbo's stomach as they ate.

A midwife was assigned to Bilbo by Thranduil to go to Erebor with them and keep an eye on him. "I will not even seem to be here when I travel with you" said the midwife.

"It won't be necessary for you to come. Dis has been in the mountain, and knows first hand what a child is like, after all she had these two" said Thorin as he gestured to Fili and Kili.

"I will still help you while you are traveling, then I will head back to Mirkwood after you feel you don't need me anymore" said the midwife. Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured for the company to leave.

They soon come to Lake Town and Dale to meet King Bard. The guards and people greeted Thorin and company with respect as they came to see Bard for the first time after the battle.

"Hail King Bard!" cried Bilbo as the company came to Bard.

"Welcome, Thorin son of Thráin,  son of Thror. King under the Mountain with his consort Bilbo Baggins of the Shire" said Bard as he stood up and greeted them with a bow. The company bowed to Bard as he sat back down again."I am happy to see you alive and well. Are you still handling well?" asked Bard.

"We are doing fine, thank you. I wanted to say my thanks to you before I head back to Erebor" said Thorin as he left Bard with a bow. The rest of the company bowed and followed after Thorin.


	6. Chapter 6

The company soon came to the gates of Erebor and Dis came out and greeted them. She focused on getting Fili, Kili, and Thorin to their chambers as soon as possible. Then she turned towards Bilbo. 

"Your my brothers One,  is that correct?" asked Dis.

"Yes, and you have heard news as well, I am pregnant with Thorin's child" said Bilbo holding onto his stomach. 

"All the dwarves know that, but we have not sat idle on your condition" said Dis as she lead him to his chambers. Sitting beside the bed was a nursery. Bilbo looked shocked at it for awhile until he went over to the nursery and looked into it.

It was made of stone, but with hay and stuffing for the bedding.  Thorin soon came in and looked at the nursery with Bilbo. Now more than anything did they want the child. 

Thorin soon became King Under the Mountain and had Bilbo remain with him until in the winter months Bilbo went into labor. Thorin sat beside Bilbo while the midwives tried to comfort both of them. Soon a cry rang out from the newborn as the midwives wrapped the baby up and gave it to Bilbo. 

"Congrats on your baby girl" said the midwife.  Bilbo smiled,  but Thorin paled as he looked at his daughter. 

"Is everything alright Thorin?' asked Bilbo.

"Daughter?" cried Thorin as he put his hands through his daughter's dark brown hair.

"You were expecting a boy,  Thorin?" asked the midwife.

"Well, most dwarf child are males, and females are rare. But with Hobbits, the odds must be the same.  But I have not seen a female dwarf child for a long time" said Thorin, "my sister was the first dwarf female to see as a child. But I must be blessed to have a daughter as my first born."

"Congrats nonetheless" said the midwife, "what are you going to name her?"

"How about Elien,  Thorin?" asked Bilbo. 

"That is a very beautiful name for an elf child,  but she is half dwarf and half hobbit" said Thorin, "but it fits her.  She shall be named Elien."

"Elien it is" said the midwife as she left the room and the company came in. They were shocked when they learned that it was girl, but they soon couldn't get enough of Elien.

"I hope this is the one child I have" said Bilbo but the company smirked at him.

"Now that we know your little secret, you should be prepared to have many children" than just one" said Dwalin.

"I know hobbit fertility is much greater than dwarves,  but having another this soon is going to be rough on me" said Bilbo. 

"Well let us see this hobbit fertility" said Thorin as he took Elien and put her in the nursery. The company quickly went out of the room and shut the door.

Thorin climbed on top of Bilbo and started kissing him. "One more and I won't ask anymore of you" said Thorin. "I promise, unless you want more."

"We will think about it after this one" said Bilbo. 

Fifteen years later

Thorin walked through to the throne room and fourteen little dwarrows and faunlings ran up to him and hugged his legs.

Bilbo sighed as he waited on the seat next to the throne.

"Come on Elien, Frodo, Frerin, Sybella, Rosa, Lurin, Luna, Robin, Durin, Valia, Moria, Zain, Alicia, and Viggo" called Bilbo. 

They all let go of Thorin's legs and ran up to him in order from oldest to youngest with Alicia and Viggo crawling to him. 

Bilbo was about the scope the youngest up when Dwalin and Ori came and took Alicia and Viggo off Bilbo and Thorin's hands.

"And I thought having a half Elf and half Dwarf come from Kili and Tauriel was bad, but having fourteen of these little buggers all running around the place" said Dwalin as he picked up the youngest of the fourteen.

"That's my children your talking about" said Thorin.

"But they are still buggers" said Dwalin as the rest of the children followed after him. 

"To think I said one more right after Elien was born, and now I have fourteen children. Seven girls and seven boys" said Bilbo sighing.

"And I don't want anymore now" said Thorin coming up to Bilbo.

"Thank goodness" said Bilbo. Thorin came up to Bilbo and kissed him.

"I love you,  Bilbo" said Thorin.

"I love you too,  my king" said Bilbo. 

Thorin was so happy to be with the his One that gave him the best gift in all of Durin's line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story, and I am amazed by the amount of kudos and hits I have gotten. I do not know how to thank you, 
> 
> i have been debating to continue the story on after finishing it and seeing more people looking at it everyday and the amount of kudos  
> .  
> I am also open for any suggestions for stories that I could wrote, since I am still sort of new at the fan fiction world
> 
> EDIT: I edited this story after much delay with other chapters of other stories. But now I am very happy with the result, and could not thank you, my fellow viewers

**Author's Note:**

> Work that inspired this work:  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10263581/1/A-King-s-One-and-a-Burglar-s-Match


End file.
